The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for tethering and restraining an animal, such as a grazing animal or a house pet, including a horse, sheep, goat, dog or cat. A security-trained dog may also be tethered and restrained by this apparatus. It is known in the art to restrain such animals in various ways. For example, grazing animals may be held within a pasture by a fence or may be tied by a rope or chain to a ground-driven stake or other stationary object. House pets, such as dogs, may also be fenced or tied by rope or chain to a stationary object, such as a stake or a tree.
Animals that are tied to stationary objects lose freedom of movement. Their movements are limited by the length of the tether. When the only restraint is a fence, many animals will not remain within the fenced enclosure. Moreover, the cost of fencing in a pasture or an enclosure may be prohibitive and there may be other limitations on the type and height of fence permitted in an area.
Alternative means for restraining animals are electric fences. Such fences may be installed above ground and emit a shock when an animal (or person) approaches. They may also be comprised of a buried electricity-conducting wire that triggers a shock to the animal through a special collar worn by the animal when the animal approaches the wire. Such electric fences may be prohibitively expensive and may pose unreasonable health and safety risks in some circumstances.
While not provided particularly for restraining animals, courses have been proposed for exhibiting, exercising and training animals. U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,713 discloses a device for exhibiting wild animals wherein the wild or exotic animals are chained to a plurality of carriages that travel along an overhead wire or rod "track" disposed around the inner edge of the course. Chasing animals, such as dogs, are similarly chained behind the exotic animals. Inner and outer fences are provided around the exotic animal exhibition course to restrain the animals and protect the spectators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,222 discloses a race-horse training course, whereby horses are tied to overhead motor-driven carriages that travel along a pole-mounted guide around the training course. The horses run to keep up with the motor-driven carriage. If any horse does not keep up the pace, however, the tether to the carriage is releasable so as not to injure the horse.